What You Don't Know Can't Hurt You
by darkange1
Summary: Some people complain because roses have thorns. Others give thanks because thorns have roses. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**What You Don't Know Can't Hurt You**

**Summary:**_Some people complain because roses have thorns. Others give thanks because thorns have roses. AU._

**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Beyblade etc…._

**A/N:**_In this story some of the male characters in Beyblade will be female as I don't like female OC's. I would have left them how they are but it didn't quite work in my mind. This is set in an Alternate Universe._

Chapter 1

Dina Kon was scared, she had never done this before, and she had hoped it would never come to this but it had, and she was scared.

People say life isn't life without change but this was one change she could live without.

She was starting a new school and she was terrified.

Her Mum had wanted a new start with Hugh (her latest boyfriend), which meant new school, new house… new everything really.

To make matters worse Rei wasn't helping, she had disappeared early this morning, to train, saying she would head straight to school after. And right now Dina needed her big sisters support, not one of her disappearing acts she was prone to, and there was a good chance that she wouldn't turn up at school either.

"Great, could this day get any worse" she muttered angrily, Dina was currently stood in front of her dresser experiencing a serious bad hair day. She had already attempted three different hair styles and the forth wasn't looking promising.

"Dina, Honey, It's time to go" Her Mothers came floating up the stairs.

"What! You can't be serious, I cannot be seen like this"

"DINA, you look great you always do, stop being so paranoid and get down here so we can leave" came her mothers reply.

"Fine, just remember they say first impressions are everything, so if you're lying I will not be responsible for my actions."

A quick scramble and she was as ready as she was ever going to be.

"So, I'm going to drop you at the end of the road and you're going to have to walk down the road, Rei is going to meet you by the gates at the front entrance." Mums pre-school talk was in full flow "Relax Honey, you'll be fine."

"Easy for you to say." A sigh was the only response.

_Dina's POV_

"Hey Mum, was Rei in a good mood this morning?" I enquired, watching the scenery go by wasn't helping the butterflies in my stomach, I was kinda hoping that talking would take my mind of where I was going.

"She seemed to be her normal self, why? Did you two have a fight or something?" Wow, that's positive thinking for you, I wonder if she always thinks the best of us, I mean it's not like we fight a lot we just don't get on well with each other. I like to think that it's because we don't have much in common, but then who knows what goes on in Rei's head.

"Nah, just wondered if she was as nervous as me, I guess she isn't."

Damn, that girl has a serious amount of control over her emotions, it's freaky sometimes. I mean, I've sat and watched Mum trying to discipline her and she doesn't even blink. I think Mum gets slightly freaked by it to, she says it just a phase but I think its just part of who she is.

"Here we are Honey, Good luck, Try to enjoy your self and tell Rei that she has to walk you home, I don't want my baby girl getting lost."

"Yeah sure" That'll go down well, Rei hates being dumped with me and it's not like I can't look after myself. "See ya later Mum, don't work to hard."

"Bye Sweetie"

Mum had dropped me at the side of the road near the school. Well I hadn't better keep Rei-Rei waiting, if she's even turned up. It wouldn't surprise me if she decided to skip, she's done it before and probably still does it. She to good at covering her tracks, I told you she's freaky.

Okay, so first impressions, well it looks like a school amazingly, I mean quite a few schools tend to look like prisons with all them fences and bars on the windows. That what our last school was like anyway.

Hey would you look at that I've found the front gate, and would you believe it Rei's not there, I could've put money on that, she is such a….

"You know standing in the middle of the path staring at the wall like it's deeply offended you really doesn't make a great first impression."

Shit!

I spun round to find Rei smirking,

"Well, if you weren't late I won't have had to!" It was a lame response but I could never win, Rei seemed to have an evil streak that I just didn't have.

"Are you coming or what?"

"Huh" Came my oh so intelligent reply.

It seems that during my inner monologue the bell has gone and its time to enter hell.

"You know you could have made an effort this morning and actually done your hair."

Oh, that's it I'm gonna kill her.

"Well, I'm sorry to be such an embarrassment but some of us are human."

I might not be in my best of moods.

"Okay, your nervous I get that, but you have to chill out and stop scowling. You've never had a problem with making friends and you won't start now."

"Who are you and where is Rei?"

I couldn't resist, she was actually being nice. I wonder how long it's gonna last.

"Shut it, I'm just trying to help ya but if you don't want it I won't give it."

Wow, she was nice for two whole sentences, it's gotta be a record.

"Come on Rei you've gotta be at least a bit nervous."

And now that I think about it, she looks slightly off too.

"No I'm not"

"Are"

"Not, I'm just twitchy"

"Whatever, do you even know where were going?"

I can't help but notice that all the other students have disappeared into various classrooms.

"Sure I do, we go just round here and bingo, there's the office"

That was one hell of a good guess.

"Excuse me, but could you help us, were new here and don't have a clue what we're doing."

I think I just made us sound dumb, especially by the muttering I'm hearing from next to me.

Thank God this lady looks like she didn't notice.

"Sure, you're supposed to be at the Principals office"

Gee, she's helpful.

"And where would that be?"

I can tell that this lady is not on Rei's good side.

"You passed it on your way here."

Okay I've changed my mind, this woman is a serious air-head.

"Do you have a map or something, coz I have to say this you are seriously not helpful."

Definitely not on Rei's good side.

"I'm sorry but…" she was cut of by Rei.

"You know what forget it, we'll find it."

I will say one thing, Rei's moods change seriously fast.

It took us five more minutes to find the Principals office. It turned out to be just around the corner from the main office with the air-head.

"Ah, you must be Rei and Dina Kon" came the way to cheerful voice from inside the room.

"Should we go in there?" I whispered to Rei. She shrugged, and strode confidently in disappearing behind the off-white door like a ghost. That's another freaky thing about Rei she makes hardly any noise.

Not wanting to be left behind I hurried after her.

"Now girls, I'm Stanley Dickenson, as you might have guessed I am the principal of this school. Since you are late" he gave a disapproving glare, "I'll try to keep this short…"

If this was his definition of short I would hate to see long.

By the time he had finished we had already missed first class, we would be going straight into the second period.

Obviously Rei was in a higher year than me, after all she is older, but I liked to think that I'm smarter.

"Hey, if you need me you where to find me."

That was about how sentimental Rei got, but at least I know she cared.

"Sure, just don't kill anyone."

And with that we went are separate ways. Let the fun begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Beyblade etc…_

**A/N: **_I haven't decide on were this is really going yet or what pairings or anything so if anyone has any requests, feel free._

**Thanks to:**

**Highrider -** _Thanks,it doesn't sound lame its nice to know. I'll try to keep it updated but i'm not promising anything._

Chapter 2

_Dina's POV_

This was it, this was the part I was dreading. Second period was English and I was about to be introduced to my classmates, the worse thing by far about starting a new school.

I knew how this would go, I had done it before but the second time is no better than the first, the teacher would ask me to wait by the door while she would go inside and attempt to calm the class down enough to introduce the new girl, and totally embarrass me by asking me to tell them about myself. I mean aren't teachers supposed to put you at ease on your first day?

"Okay class I would like you all to meet Dina Kon."

That sounds like my cue. I wonder what's for lunch.

_Third person POV_

The class finally quieted, after all, they all wanted to know who the new girl was and all eyes turned to the door where a short, black haired girl stood. She wore baggy blue jeans that covered her sneakers and had rips in various places, along with a white t-shirt, over which she had a red strappy top. To complete her casual look she had her hair in a simple braid which hung down to her knees.

Dina gave a small smile, "Hi"

"So, why don't you tell us something about yourself?"

"Okay, well, I'm Dina and I just moved here and I have an older sister, who's also just started here today."

She didn't sound too confident and yet she didn't seem shy.

"Thank you Dina, now lets get you seated" The lady that had earlier introduced herself as Mrs Shamet, scanned the room for a free seat, noting that the only available chair was in the middle of the room on the right hand side.

"Well it looks like you will have to sit between Tyson and Ian."

The two boys who had just been mentioned were slouched in their chairs looking like they wanted to be else were. The one on the right had dark blue hair that seemed to go in every direction at once and seemed to be only tamed by a blue and red cap that was attempting to hold it all down. While the one on the left also had blue hair, it was in a much more controlled style.

Dina moved down the row until she reached the suggested desk and placed her bag under it and sat down in what was now her seat.

"Hey, I'm Tyson in case you're wondering and if you need any help just ask me, I'm the best person to talk too."

Came an energetic voice from her right.

"Um, thanks, I think."

The ebony haired girl eyed him carefully trying to see if he was being honest, it seemed like she was satisfied when another voice joined the conversation from her left,

"Yeah, that's because he never shuts up and loves the sound of his own voice."

"Ignore him, Ian's just jealous coz your talking to me not him." Came Tyson's response after he stuck his tongue out at the other boy, "So, you said you had a sister, what years she in?"

"She's two years above me, so I guess that would put her in 10."

"Oh man, I pity her, all the people I've met in that year have turned out to be total jerks."

"Really, well, I'm sure she'll be fine. She can hold her own." Was the confident answer returned along with a smirk.

"Okay, if you say so." He sounded unsure but didn't push it.

"If you want I can introduce you to everyone at lunch today? What do ya say?"

"Sure, why not? It's not like I know anyone here." She replied positively.

"Well now you know me, and the jerk over there who goes by the name of Ian." He informed her.

"I suppose that's a good start." Dina brightened slightly it looked like she would have some friends after all.

"So how many of you are there that I have to meet?" she enquired,

"Oh, you'll see…"

Meanwhile, on the other side of the school Rei Kon was about to be introduced to her class so that she could start her Maths lesson. The teacher, Mr Toggect had eyed her with disapproval when she had finally turned up and had immediately turned around to tell the class who she was.

"Class this is Rei Kon, a new student. Miss Kon if you would take a seat we will begin."

The tone of his voice clearly stated that he didn't like being intrupted, even for a new student.

Everyone turned to look at Rei as she moved down the rows to one of the back seats that were available, not stopping to wonder why, just thankful there was one.

Today, Rei had chosen to wear baggy black jeans that rode low on her hips and a black strappy top that showed her stomach and exposed her tattoo which was just below and to the right of her belly button. She had accessorized with silver jewellery and had several small braids in her hair which were all pulled back into a high ponytail leaving a couple of bangs in the front to hang down. She slid into the chair and stared blankly at the front of the room.

_Rei's POV_

Finally, once the teacher started speaking again, I took the time to take in my surroundings. On my right was a wall that had clearly seen better days.

And by the looks of it, this place needs to get some new cleaners, coz I swear that this wall is meant to be off-white, not off-white with brown splodges.

And if we look to the left, oh look a person, he doesn't look to happy. Should I make first contact? Nah, he doesn't look to friendly, but then I nor am I, oh decisions, decisions.

The person on the left had red hair and lavender eyes, which he was currently using to glare at the back of the person in front of him.

And it looks like they know it to, especially since he can hardly sit still. I wonder what he did to piss him off.

Making a mental note not to upset him I choose to continue checking out the rest of my classmates, from what I could tell none of them looked particularly friendly.

In front of me was another male with red hair and from what I could tell he was tall, I sure as hell couldn't see over him. Taking another look around in noticed that, in fact, most of the people I could see were tall.

Damn what did people eat in this place to grow that tall, did their mother's put miracle grow in their baby food?

O.K. so they probably didn't but it was still a possibility.

I continued my tour of the room and the people in it, oh hey look at that a guy with two-tone hair, I wonder if he dyes it?

Next to him was a guy with blonde hair and he was looking just as anti-social.

Are there any females in this class? I am feeling seriously out numbered here.

Wait I think I've found one, not that it's very helpful, she's on the opposite side of the room and at the front.

Who am I suppose to conspire with back here, the wall looks more inviting than half of these people.

"So, what's your story?" I guess he had enough of glaring at the guy in front.

"Wow, you're polite! No hi, how are you? Just straight to the point huh?" Came my sarcastic response, people in this school just seem to rub me the wrong way, in take the lady in the office, how vague can you get?

Opps, I don't think he liked that.

"Well I already know your name, and you look fine, so I went on to the next question."

Oh, gross did he just try and come on to me, if he did he needs to work on his chat up lines.

"Well, my mother always told me not to talk to strangers."

It's true she did, but it was my dad who taught me not to give out personal information.

"Well, would I be a stranger if I told you my name?"

"What if don't want to know your name?"

"Why wouldn't you want to know my name?"

"Maybe I like you being a stranger, it means I don't have to talk to you."

Am I being mean? Oh well, he'll survive.

"Are you normally this nice or have I just caught you on a bad day?"

Does he really think that frowning at me will make me nicer?

"One, I am never nice. Two, you have not caught me and never will. And three, this is me on a good day."

And with that I went back to my room gazing, I didn't need to look to know he was fuming. I guess he was one of those guys who wasn't used to being rejected, I bet he has a huge ego, guys like that always do. But then I may be being stereotypical.

By the end of class I had successfully pissed off at least three people and amused the rest who seemed to enjoy the whole point and laugh scenario. Can't wait to see what I can do during break.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**I do not know Beyblade etc…_

_**A/N:**In this chapter you meet most of the characters and if you can't work out who the females are, Olivia is Oliver, Wilma is Wyatt, Zoya is Zeo, Maxine is Max and Kennedy is Kenny._

**Thanks to:**

**Highrider – **Thanks again. I'm gonna keep going, at the moment the chapters seem to be getting longer and longer, so there taking longer to write, so its gonna take longer to update, but I am gonna keep going.

**Kikino – **Thanks for your review, yeah I did make up Dina, I was just going to use Rei but then Dina just popped into my mind. And as for Kai and Rei, well you never know it might just happen.

Chapter 3

_Dina's POV_

"Hey Dina, Come on we don't want to be late?"

Now I'm confused, how can you be late to break?

"What are you on about Tyson? They aren't gonna cancel break time just because you got out of class late!"

I think I should start worrying about my new friend he seems to have lost the plot.

"Don't be stupid, we have to get to the food!"

Is he really that hungry?

"Tyson, I'm sure the food isn't gonna get up and walk of!"

"Yes it will!"

Okay, that kinda supports my theory about him being a few sandwiches short of a picnic.

"The people, you know the other students, will come and take the food away!"

Okay, that makes slightly more sense.

"You make it sound like a conspiracy. Anyway, the other students have to eat too."

"I know but I'm a growing boy! Do you really think it's a conspiracy, I mean I wouldn't put it past them but I think that's going a bit too far!"

You actually think, wow, I have to be round for that phenomenon! Hey I might actually be getting better at this whole answering back thing.

Yeah right, its one thing to think it, it's another thing to actually say it. Oh well, one step at a time.

Great I'm talking to myself again! Please tell me I didn't say that out loud!

"Sure Tyson, the whole schools out to get you."

What am I saying? I must be losing it. I'm meant to be making friends here, not creating possible members for a 'We Hate Dina' club.

"Hey, you know you can call me Ty right. Are you okay? coz I know I don't really know you but that was kinda mean and you don't seem like a mean person."

Can people read me that easily?

"Sorry Ty, I guess today's just getting to me that's all."

And to my surprise, he accepts my apology just like that. Normally I would have to grovel a bit before any of my old friends forgave me.

"Then they aren't really true friends." At my surprised look he continued, "Sorry ya kinda said that out loud. But it's true ya know, a true friend would forgive you."

Aw, that's so sweet.

"Thanks Ty. I mean it."

"I know you do. Anyway, once I've got food, I'll introduce you to the others."

A one track mind, he must seriously like his food.

Seeing Tyson order food was definitely something I could say I had never seen before.

_Rei's POV_

After my successful first lesson I decided to retire to the great outdoors, I needed to get out of there at least for a minute. I've always been a outdoors person even in the rain. Luckily it wasn't raining at the moment and it didn't look like it would any time soon.

I sat under a tree at the far side of the field, this is what I needed, peace, quiet and fresh air. In front of me was actually a decent view of the countryside, the hills seemingly going on forever.

"You do realise that if you stay out here the kid that's in 8 will eat all the food?"

I looked up to see a girl in knee high black boots, a short cream coloured skirt and a black jacket. Her red hair was tied back in a low ponytail leaving the shorter bangs that weren't long enough to fall around her face. She had a single earring in her right ear and a simple chocker round her neck with a tiger dangling from the centre.

"Yeah, but I'm not hungry. And out here I'm free."

I normally get weird looks when I mention about being free, it's not normally a thing I mention but hey what the hell.

"I know what you mean, you should see it in morning at sunrise."

I studied her of a minute trying to work out if she was trying to pull anything, I figured she wasn't, anyway what would she gain?

"You mean your not gonna give me weird looks and run to call the local loony bin?"

"Why would I? I mean I do the same thing so it would be kinda pointless"

I think I might be able to get along with this girl.

"I'm Rei."

"I know." I must have looked surprised as she continued to explain, "I'm the only other girl in your class. Don't tell me you didn't notice?"

That would explain how she knows me, I should have paid more attention.

"Yeah, I noticed but I could only see the back of your head. Sorry, I should have been more observant."

"Hey, its okay. It's not like I strand out or anything. If you like we can sit together next period."

Yay I have a friend, I can't wait to see your face Dina!

"I'll tell you what, you tell me your name and you've got yourself a deal."

I don't want to come across to desperate, but I'm glad I finally know someone here.

"Sure, my names Salima, try not to forget it, I don't like to repeat myself."

"Ditto."

It was all I could say really, I'd finally found someone who was on my wave length and we knew exactly what the other meant.

And then I had to remind myself we had just met.

_Dina's POV_

After I had gotten over my shock of seeing how much food Tyson was loading onto his tray, I just had to ask.

"Are you seriously going to eat all that?"

It was a stupid question I should have known.

"Of course, I mean look at what you've got. You'll be beggin' for food by Forth period!"

I looked down at my tray, there was the normal amount there that I would normally eat on any day.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to the others!"

He sounds way to enthusiastic.

"Um…sure"

I obviously wasn't.

"Oh come on, they don't bite, well most of them don't."

That isn't comforting.

"Tyson, doesn't our year sit on the tables over there?"

I had noticed this when we walked in, each year seemed to have their own corner with the youngest year in the middle. And we seemed to be heading to the wrong corner.

He rolled his eyes like I should have known the answer to my question.

"Yeah they do but we don't sit with our year."

"Then who do we sit with" I asked apprehensively, we were nearing a table at the back corner of what looked like one of the older years corners

"We sit with the misfits."

What, the misfits, he never said anything about misfits!

By then Tyson was sliding into a seat next to a bubbly blonde, andI had nochoice but to follow.

"Okay guys and girls, this here is Dina, Dina these are the others I mentioned."

Tyson waved his hands to emphasize the others at the table and then literally started choking down his food. I guess he wasn't lying about eating it all.

"Hi"

That was how far I got before the blonde next to Tyson took the liberty of telling me who was who.

"Hey Dina, I'm Maxine but it makes me sound old so you can call me Max, everyone else does, I actually sit in front of you in class."

I looked around the table, okay so that's one down how many to go…there seem to be a lot of misfits in this school.

"This is Kennedy, she's in the year below us along with Olivia, who's over here between Enrique who is in the year above us and Wilma who is also in the year below us." She motioned to the ginger haired girl next to her who I hadn't noticed.

"Hello, erm… it's nice to meet you." I guessed this was Kennedy and I think she has confidence issues.

She then motioned to a green haired girl in between a blonde and a brunette. That must have been Olivia, Enrique and Wilma.

"The one next Kennedy here is Emily, she's in the yearabove us to." Emily was a short girl with ginger hair, I had the sudden urge to ask if she was related to Kennedy but I restrained myself. She evidently had a lot more self-confidence.

"Then there's Zoya, she's in our class too." If I was looking at the right person, then Zoya had long green hair and green eyes.

"The guys over there are Johnny, Ozuma, Michael and Steve they're all two years above us."

The first one Johnny was a red head, the second Ozuma was a short black haired boy with a red stripe running though the middle of his hair, Michael was also a red head, there seemed to be a lot of them running around. And the last one, Steve, had Green hair for a change.

There was still six people I hadn't been introduced too, I also knew I wouldn't remember their names anyway.

"Gary, Dunga and Robert are the oldest ones here and they are over there and that's Robert over there."

In my opinion Gary and Dunga appeared to be the two largest boys at the table. Dunga had a cave man look going on, with what looks like blonde tangled hair and arms the size of tree trunks. Gary looked friendlier but was still just as big. Robert on the other hand was still tall but he was slimmer.

"Eddy and Goki are at the other end of the table, they're in the year above us."

Now I think Eddy's the one on the left so he would be the dark skinned, black haired one and Goki would be the one right also with black hair.

"Please tell me that's everyone, I don't think I can remember anymore."

I was practically begging at this point.

"Almost, there's just one more, the small blonde over there is Jim."


End file.
